Discovering the True Meaning of Life
by CherryMountain
Summary: OC Lee Brown become sired to Niklaus, the original hybrid. The catch; he's not a hybrid, but vampire. He has been following Klaus around for over two hundred years, willingly. When he arrives in Mystic Falls, he questions his life as it is. When he hears Klaus talk of Caroline, he wishes to find someone that he can love, and soon realizes that he already has. OC/OC some Klaroline.
1. How It Started

Disclaimer, I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries only my OC

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts-1775**

Growing up, I was not much of a people person, per say, but when I met him during one of his visits back to the Colonies, I discovered trust, loyalty, and most importantly, friendship. I was eighteen and had just been drafted to fight in the war against Britain. It wasn't fun and I did end up killing a few people, which was not a problem in my case. The not fun part was the chance that I could die.

I was a normal boy, average height, dark brown hair, dull brown eyes, featured face. My hair was a mess only a few inches long and I somehow got it to stay pushed onto one side of my head without it flopping into my eyes.

While I was a soldier, I learned that I did what I was told without a question. There was a higher officer that stared at me sometimes. He soon enjoyed being a type of leader to me, and I think he liked bossing me around.

When I met him, I was in the medical tent. I wasn't injured, just helping. When a man died while it was my responsibility to put pressure on his wound, I wasn't phased by it at all. He noticed this and approcahed me as I wiped the blood off my hands.

"You have no remorse, do you?"

I looked up at him blankly, ignoring his question. I noticed that he had an accent, but didn't think on it.

He stared down at the body for a moment, then said, "How would you like to do more than serve an unknown leader?"

I stared at him with my left eyebrow raised, questioning him.

He grinned, a wolf of a smile on his face. "Serving me would be much more fun if you weren't already serving these bafoons."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I already do what you tell me. What more do you want?"

He somehow convinced me to leave with him, turning my back on the war and my old life. He showed me what the world was like without actually leaving the state.

The day he told me what he was, he first asked me about the war. "You liked killing, didn't you, Lee?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't sad nor happy. It was necesarry."

I had learned what that look on his face meant. His wolf grin meant he either had a brilliant idea or he was too caught up in himself, and the look in his eyes, some might see as evil, was happiness, at the moment.

It was hard to explain my feelings towards him. He was a great friend to me, maybe even a best friend. He worked off of fear, rather than love, and I didn't mind. I knew he considered me a friend, but that was all. He was a very powerful man and had no time gaining the trust of others, but I already did. He also knew that I would do anything he would ask, rarely asking questions, and he knew that I cared about his well being. He had completed his mission in finding me.

"Have you ever heard of vampires, mate?"

I nodded, and he continued. He simply came out with it. "I am a vampire, werewolf hybrid. An Original vampire, if you will, and the first hybrid. I am over a millenia old."

Of course, I was shocked, but not so much as to jump and run away, terrified. Almost immediatly, I knew this is what made him him.

He told me he was looking for someone whom he could speak with, because at that time in his life he was lonely. He had no friends, and he and his family were not in speaking terms (I later learned he had daggered them and thrown them in coffins, and in time, agreed with him that they deserved it).

After I was familiar with his true self and knew everything about vampires and werewolves and all supernatural, I became very sad. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him that I was jealous of his life.

"I should be jealous of you, mate. You have not done as much evil as I have in my time."

He knew that I wanted to follow him in his journey, being his right hand man forever. He fed me his blood and snapped my neck. I woke up later that day craving blood. After he taught me the way of vampirism, he brought me back to his house and could not stop grinning, this grin being his happy one.

"What is it, Nik? Are you happy that I will stand by you forever?" I asked him, enjoying my new senses. My sense of smell was better than before, and I loved every scent the world had to offer.

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Yes, my friend. Forever."

* * *

**London, England- 2013**

Over a hundred years later I was still loyal to my dear friend. I knew I was sired to Nik, and it made our friendship even more special, in my opinion. Over time he did consider me a best friend, and I was jealous when he made new ones. I soon met his sister, Rebekah, but she didn't like me very much. She found it disgusting that I followed her brother willingly, sire bond or not. He usually left me at the house we were staying in, and I didn't mind. When he returned in the evenings, he would spill all of his worries to me, and I listened and only gave him my opinion when he asked for it, since I was not big on talking.

It was the twenty first century that was hardest on him. The vampires of Mystic Falls were hard on him. His old friend, the ripper, was there, along with his brother, Damon, and Katherine.

When he returned to Mystic Falls, I was in London, England. We hadn't spoken in months, almost two years, and I was surprised when my cell phone started buzzing in my pocket.

I was at a bar in the city, one of the real crappy kind. After compelling the bartender to get me a drink, I leaned back and did my job; stalking this witch, waiting for her to talk to a specific person. Across the room in a booth sat an older female witch. I inhaled and smelt her nervousness. In my time as a vampire, I had grown to learn emotions just by the smell of people, and this witch was jumpy. She kept glancing at the door whenever someone walked in.

Finally, the person she was waiting for entered, and she stood to greet him. He was an older man, darker skin and black hair in a ponytail.

I set my empty glass down and shuffled around in my jacket pocket for my phone, inspecting the screen. I hit the green button that popped up, catching the bartenders attention for another drink.

"How is my oldest friend doing?" I asked, answering the phone.

Through the dammed device I heard him chuckle weakly. Cell phones have been around awhile, but I still disliked them and could not understand how Nik could get use to the so quickly; he was older than I was and should feel the same way.

"At the moment I am fine. Brilliant, actually, Lee."

"She still hasn't found him yet, Nik," I told him, informing him of my progress. I glanced at the witch in question over my shoulder. "She's getting closer though. Only has four or more vampires to talk to and two witches." I took another drink of my bourbun.

He growled through the phone. "I will have to have a talking to with her soon, but that is not why I have called."

I set my glass down, staring intently at the grains in the wood, waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to come to America."

"Of course," I responded after a moment. "But what of our witch?"

"Oh, I will find someone else to complete the task. I'll have them capture her and bring her over as well, then speak with her here. Yes, I believe that will be best."

I nodded, but then stopped, remembering he couldn't see me. "When's the trip?"

"Right away, my friend."

"America," I said into the phone.

"Mystic Falls."

"Is it as horrible as you thought it would be?" I asked him with a small chuckle.

"Worse," he grumbled light heartedly.

I gulped the last of my drink and placed it on the bar, standing. "I'll be there as soon as I get off the plane." With that, we hung up. I motioned the bartender over, leaning in to look into his eyes. "I was never here," I compelled him. As I left the bar and drove to the airport, I thought maybe that was the reason I had no friends. I compelled most people to forget I had ever met them. With Nik, I only did it if he told me to. Nik. Only his close friends and family could call him that, and I was one of them. I smiled as I got on the private jet he had sent for me. Living for the hard ass was nice, when you were on his good side.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if you like it or if I should continue writing. I would be honored to get reviews from you.**


	2. Having A Drink

**Mystic Falls, Virginia-2013**

In the small town of Virginia, I found his house easily and knocked on the door. Nik answered it, of course. "Lee, you've made. How wonderful," he said, a small grin on his face. I could tell something was different about him almost immediatly. He stepped aside to let me in.

My foot hit an invisible wall as I attempted to step into the house.

"That's right, I almost forgot." He looked into his house and snapped, calling for someone named Tina. A young girl appeared at his side, maybe sixteen, obviously compelled by him seeing that her eyes were glazed over. "Would you please invite my dear friend Lee in?"

She smiled sweetly, "Please come in, Lee."

I grimaced as I did. "Is she really necassary, Nik?"

"Without you here, yes."

"I'm flattered," I said sarcastically, inspecting his new home.

"This way," he said. I turned and followed him into the living room where he sat and started telling me what I had missed. He had broken the curse(the reason he went to America), daggered Elijah again who had somehow gotten free, got reaquainted with his ripper friend, the salvatore brother, he attempted to make hybrids, found he had not-killed the doppleganger, had a run in with his father, who was later staked with a white oak dagger, the only thing that can kill an original, daggered his sister again, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn and Esther were all released from their coffins, his mother planned on linking him and his siblings together to kill them all when she would kill Finn, the traitor of a brother, Finn and Esther left town, his enemies of the town found white oak stakes, they stabbed Finn, causing him and his whole bloodline to die off, Esther returned, taking over Rebekahs body, Alaric had become an Original vampire vampire hunter, Nik himself was staked but put into the boys Tyler's body, the vampire hunter died when the doppleganger turned into a vampire, he successfully made hybrids, find out that the hunters have returned, admits finally that he is in love with this Caroline character, twelve of his hybrids died, he helped the new hunter, Jeremy, kill a few vampires, his brother Kol went crazy from all the Silas business, as his so called enemies leave to find this so called cure for vampirism, Klaus was stuck in the Gilbert house where he stared at his brother Kol's dead body, and almost watched Caroline die. He explained all of this to me with greater detail, and I wished I could have been there when it all happened. At the moment, his biggest worry is this Caroline.

"I will admit to you, my dear friend, that I am in love with her. She brings something out in me that I have not felt in a long time," he said, gazing at the far wall, losing himself to some memory.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue. When he talked of Caroline, I was jealous- not that she was taking my place in his life, but that he had someone like her in his life. I have never had someone to love like he loves her. Then again, I have not had a lengthy conversation with anyone for the past few years. Maybe if I opened up more... but there was nothing to open. There was nothing to give and no one to spill my heart out to. How did Nik do it? He's more of a monster than me yet he still has a life.

When we both snapped out of our thinking, he stood and offered me a drink. He returned with burbundy, knowing it was my favorite, and poured some into two glasses, then handed one to me.

"So, how are Elijah and Rebekah?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I have not seen my brother for some time," he said before taking a drink. He chuckled into his glass. "My sister is very upset over the cure."

"Will she come visit me?" I asked, and we both laughed. Rebekah still hated me. The last time we had encountered each other she had snapped my neck, making Nik very upset, which made him stuff her in a coffin again. That was the only time Rebekah had killed me, and Nik only did twice, once out of anger, the other to save me from being attacked by werewolves, though I didn't know why- he could have just cured me afterwards.

"Are you hungry? Now that you're here, Tina will not be of service to me," he said, grinning.

I tipped my glass at him, thanking him for the offer. "Maybe later."

"When you're ready, my friend, she is all yours." He stood, bringing his glass with him as he headed towards the kitchen.

I pushed myself up to follow him. "What will you do now," I asked him as he set his glass on the isle and leaned on it, thinking. "Will you help the group of flakes with this cure business?"

"Perhaps," Nik said. He then stood straight and opened his hands, his wolf of a grin on his face, the pleasant kind. "I have some business to attend to, but please, feel free to do what you wish. My house is your house, as they always say."

"Have fun," I told him as he turned and left, lifting my glass at him in salute. When the door was shut behind him I grabbed the bottle and went in search for Tina. I sniffed her out easily and found she was still by the door, staring at a wall absently. I grinned when I saw her.

When I caught Tinas attention, she smiled at me. I grabbed her chin, making sure she was looking into my eyes. "You are mine now," I compelled her, and her face changed to that of happiness and I almost bought that it was real. "Relax," I told her, and she loosened up a bit. If Nik wanted me to have her then so be it. I brought her upstairs and found a room that was not being used by my sense of smell. It was small and a little musty, but would do.

I brought her in and closed the door behind us. The room was victorian, gothic and plain all mixed together. The bed was huge and covered with white silky sheets and pillows, the chair also white and fluffy, matching the curtains on the window seat and the lush carpet. The rest was dark wood, a book shelf next to a fake chimeny with random decorations in it to make the room seem more used.

I was not like other vampires who were greedy and tortured their victims while playing with them. Right that second I wanted to talk to her and try to tell her all my problems, like Nik does to me. I wanted a real conversation. I got her seated on the bed then went to the window and opened it a crack, letting a nice breeze in, the curtains flapping softly. I inhaled, absorbing all the scents, including Tinas unnatural calm.

I leaned in front of her, catching her eyes with mine. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, even brighter with her fair skin and dark brown wavy hair. Slowly, I said, "I set you free of compulsion."

It took her a few seconds to return to her normal self. She blinked, then jumped back onto the bed, pushing herself away from me. "Don't hurt me, please," she cried, gripping the headboard.

"I don't want that," I said calmly, trying not to scare her. I stood slowly, frowning as I took in her frightened face. She purposly didn't look at me, probably so I couldn't compelle her anymore. My gaze found its way to the pulse in her neck. "I just want to talk."

She tried to slow her breathing and I was sure she was making a plan in her head to escape somehow. Nik most likely scared her when he first compelled her, causing her to act this way. Plus the fact that you can't control your own body or mind under compulsion.

"I will do my best not to harm you," I assured her softly, still staring at her neck. I wouldn't drink from her, not yet. Not until I tried.

"You want to talk?" She asked, taking a risk by looking up at me. She composed herself better, but her heart beat did not slow.

I nodded.

"About what?"

I sighed, tearing my gaze from her altogether. "I'm not sure. There isn't much to say."

She shifted on the bed, but I didn't bother turning to look. She wouldn't be able to out run me. "What are-" She cut herself off.

"Please. Ask."

"What are you? How come I have to do what you tell me?"

This time I did turn to her. Nik hadn't fed from her? "Why, we're vampires, darling."

Her eyes sparkled with forming tears. "I thought those were just stories."

"As did I." I looked down at the bottle in my hand. "Now, more than two hundred years later, they are still seen as myths. We hide our existence well, I suppose."

"Two hundred years? How old are you?" As I breathed, I could tell that she was honestly curious. That was a start, right?

"I have aged eighteen years, but am Two hundred and fifty six," I told her.

She was truely shocked. "Wow. So, umm, have you lived here all your life or have you seen the world?"

"There is no world to see," I said, a little angrily, making her gasp slightly. I tried to stay quiet; I didn't want to hurt her more than I needed. "Every country has its own problems. We all put on a mask and act like everything is dandy, but it's not. The world is falling apart and we all get to watch, whether we see it first hand or read it in history books."

We were both quiet and I waited for her to say something. She was a teenager and had to have a lot of questions, unless she was too focused on her escape plan. Finally, she simply asked, "You don't really put on a mask, do you?"

Her emotions were all over the place, and it was hard to tell if she really thought that or not. I thought over the question myself. I couldn't be wearing a mask. More like a glass helmet; I could see the outside world and it could see me, but we couldn't interact. I wanted to tell Tina this, but I didn't know how. So instead, I asked her a question. "Do you have a family, Tina?"

"An older brother, but I don't count him very much; he's a druggy and doesn't care about anything but getting money. So no, I have no family that I care about."

I stood and turned towards the window, Tina now out of my sight. If she had no one, there would be no questions asked when I killed her.

I heard her heart beat slow for a second before I heard her feet hit the floor as she ran to the door. I sighed, set the bottle down on the side table, and stood in her way before she could grab the handle, all in one quick second. She gasped as I appeared in front of her and just barely stopped herself before running into me. I grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pushing her up against the door, all in another second, getting another gasp from her.

"All I wanted to do was talk, Tina. We were doing so good. You asked me a question and I answered it. What was wrong with that?" My voice was laced with sadness as I spoke to her, our faces inches apart. I could taste her breath and feel the warmth coming from her.

How long had it been since I'd had the taste of blood. One? Two weeks? She was so distracting.

"I'm sorry," she cried, closing her eyes for a second. Her heart beat was faster and I found myself staring at her neck once again.

As I watched the blood race under her skin, I started talking. "I have had no one. Nik had his whole family with him the whole way, even if he couldn't speak to them. He always complains about being alone, but you know what, I was there for him. I was always there for him. I know he uses me just to have someone to talk to, so why can't I use someone? Why can't someone hold all of my secrets?"

I cocked my head to the side, my breathing quickening, anger rising.

I did not expect her to say anything after that, and I was just about to bite her when she said, so quietly only a vampire would hear it as normal, "Tell me your secrets."

I froze, sniffing her ever so slightly."What?"

"You're going to eat me, I can tell. You're been staring at my neck this whole time. You can tell me everything, then kill me." She said it so confidently, her heart beat slowing and she was actually giving herself up to me.

I stared into her eyes, looking from one to the other. "I have nothing to tell."

Her heart beat slowed even more. "You just asked for someone to keep all your secrets. You'll kill me eventually, so no one will ever know."

I stared at her. This is what I had just asked for, but really. What was there to tell? "I've never had a friend before, except Nik. He's always tooken care of me, and at times I know he wishes that I had someone to talk to. He made me come to America just so he could give all his burdons to me so he didn't have to hold them. It's so easy for him. He told me everything and immediatly felt better."

"It sounds like all your problems are with Nik. Are you sure he's your friend?"

Of course he is, I thought to myself. She was calm now, accepting her fate, I think. She turned her head, revealing her neck to me, and I couldn't help myself anymore. I leaned forward and place a soft, gentle kiss right next to her artery. I felt her shiver under my touch, tasted her feathery soft skin, inhaled her female human scent, heard her intake of breath, and saw her eyelids flutter; I felt her with all five of my senses. I needed her, my mind told me, and I brought her over to the bed and layed her down underneath me, my legs on either side of her left one.

She gasped at my speed and stared into my eyes that were inches from hers. I leaned forward slowly, my eyes closing just as my lips touched hers, then I pulled away almost immediatly. I was desperate for some kind of love, but could not force this on her; it was why I freed her from compulsion. I didn't want to force her to do anything, except stay with me.

I felt her hands on my face and opened my eyes to look down at her. She had a small smile on her lips as she brought me closer to kiss her. Our lips mingled together, and it was nice. Then she deepended the kiss and lifted her leg up mine.

I was never a boy who had the urge to have sex. When I was human I never saw any woman that gave me day dreams. I could tell Tina had before, and her hormones kicked in, pulling me closer. Her want for me made me reilled up and I could only hold on for another moment before I broke away and moved down to her neck. She turned her head, giving me space.

I inhaled, my nose touching her skin, taking in her scent once more. Then I sunk my teeth into her. She moaned, mostly in pain, and tried to push me away, but once I had a gulp of her blood, she wouldn't be able to stop me. I drank slowly, taking four or five large gulps, the warm liquid coating my throat, before she went limp. I pulled away, licking her wound clean before setting her comfortably on the bed as she drifted to sleep.

Just before she closed her eyes completely I whispered to her, "Rest well, darling."


	3. Teasing The Mice

**I plan to have a lot more chapters, so if you're reading the story, I'm going to be uploading a chapter every few days. To let you know, at the end of this chapter and the next the actual characters are in the story, so keep reading!**

* * *

When Nik came home, I was in the kitchen, sitting on the stool, the still half full bottle on the seat next to me like we were friends.

"Hello, mate. Are you done with Tina yet?" Nik leaned his lower back against the isle, facing the other way from me.

"No," I said, continueing my grimacing at the marble like I had been doing, waiting for him to return. I needed him to tell me to do something. Life was boring when you had nothing to look forward to.

"Well, go finish her then. I have a surprise for you." I glanced up at him to see his evil grin on.

I stood, keeping my gaze low as I human walked upstairs, wondering what Nik could be so excited about. I stood in the doorway a second, watching Tina sleep. She was beautiful for a young girl, even more so with her relaxed face. I sighed, going to the bed to lift her up and kill her. As I drained the blood from her body, I felt her struggle, and knew she was fighting me in her sleep. I ignored the fact that she was a living being with emotions and greedly sucked her blood.

When she was cold, pale and almost purple, I licked my lips and teeth constantly, trying to get all the blood down my throat. When I was satisfied, I lifted her body and brought her downstairs. Klaus told me that there was a river nearby and to throw her in, but to make sure the wound on her neck was larger and less clean so it looked like a rabid animal had killed her.

When I had done what I was told, I returned to the kitchen to find him in the same exact spot, but with a glass in his hand filled with light brown liquid that he handed to me. "Drink up," he said, a grin still on his face.

I swallowed the bourbun and set the glass on the marble. "So, what has you in a good mood?"

He chuckled lightly. "I think it's time my _new friends _found out that there is yet another vampire in town."

I grinned as well, but not so evily. Yes, it would be fun, but "I am never involved in one of your plans, Nik."

He turned, putting the liquor away. "Not a plan, mate, just some fun."

Alright, my grin did have an evil twist to it. I would get to do some torturing, physical and emotional. Watch out Mystic Falls, here comes Lee Brown.

* * *

Nik told me I couldn't do any killing, because that would make his precious blond upset, and I was not suppose to tell them I was with him. He said that this group would confuse themselves so much that when they find out I was Niks friend, they might as well be in tears.

I studied the group for a day at their school and found out that they all have their own problems. I decided to start with the human, a boy named Mathew, Matt anyone that knows him. I learned he had enough knowledge of vampires to know that if he saw me, he would know I was one.

I waited until he was on his own, walking around the side of the school. I followed him, far enough behind him that it would seem I wasn't at first, but close enough for him to hear my purposfully loud footsteps. It took awhile for him to look back, and the first time he didn't seem worried. The second time, though, his face was scrunched together in confusion and annoyance.

When he turned to face forward, I was in front of him, and he ran into me. "Don't you watch where you're going, kid?"

He jumped back, trying to mask his fear. He looked down to the pavement, "What do you want?"

I took a step towards him, practically in his face, making him meet my eyes. "Your friends better not bother me while I'm in town. It would be a shame if you got hurt, the last human of the group." With that, I left.

My plan was to get him nervous and tell the vampires that I threatened him. Hopefully, they would seek me out. If they did, they would think they had the upper hand because this was their town, but they would be long.

While I waited, I went to the bar, compelling the bartender that I am indeed old enough to drink, then sat and sipped. I wasn't an alcoholic, really. Vampires needed to drink a lot more to get drunk, but I usually drank a bottle of burbundy a day. I told myself it kept the need to feed at bay, so that I could focus on what I was suppose to do for longer periods of time.

It wasn't long before the flakes came- I did in fact know that this was their hangout, I just wanted to see how often they came. I never turned in my seat, but I smelt them walk in and tuned into their conversation.

"I'm going to get a drink," the lowest male voice said as he headed my way, to the bar.

The others went to a booth, and I recognized Matts scent, along with three females. The other male stayed close to them, near the door.

"Why not just wear the dress from the last dance that we couldn't go to?" One of the girls asked, obviously continuieng a previous conversation.

"Tyler's not here to go with me, the jerk, so why should I keep it?" Tyler, Nik told me, was his first hybrid, the one who broke the bond, who was also Carolines previous boyfriend. Did that mean this was the famous blond?

I itched to look over my shoulder and check, but refrained myself; if I looked, they could catch me staring. I wanted them to spot me first.

Across the bar the brother sat on a stool and turned to watch the room and the people inside it.

"He still hasn't called you back?" The same girl asked.

Caroline mumbled a sad no, shifting in her seat. Matt shifted as well, I think turning in his seat to look around.

Another vampire entered the bar, and I caught her scent: Rebekah. I stiffened, but she stayed near the entrance and stood next to the brother. If she saw me, the plan would be ruined. She was friends with them and could tell them why I was here.

I took a swig, turning slightly, glancing at the game of pool that was going on farther out, keeping my cool.

"Do we really need to go to the dance? It's probably going to be like every other one; something bad will probalby happen, then we'll have-"

"That's him," Matt whispered with a slight gasp in his voice.

"Who?" One of the girls asked.

"The vampire from the school."

There was shifting from all the group but Rebekah as they all turned to look at me. Almost immediatly, the brother at the bar took up his drink and came towards me, sitting on the stool to my right. As he placed the glass to his lips, he said, without turning to face me, "Leave town if you know what's good for you."

I, too, did not look at him. "What, a vampires not allowed to travel?"

"Do you know what town you're in? Mystic Falls. This is the vampire hotspot. This is our town. I'm a Salvatore, over there is the doppelganger, next to her is a Bennet witch, at the door is my brother, and next to him is an original. Klaus, the hybrid original, lives here, too. You have no chance here."

I stood, keeping my face hidden from the door. "Well I suggest you add another dangerous name to that list, then, Salvatore, because I'm here to stay." With that, I ran out of that bar as quick as I could.


	4. Mission Accomplished

Sneaking up on Matt again was easy. This time, I got him as he was walking up the path to his house. I emerged from the bushes and he froze, his foot mid stride. He stumbled back and reached into his pocket. I was in his face under a second, snatching up his hand, making a device fall to the cement on the ground.

Keeping his wrist in a steel grip, I picked up his cell phone and fought with it for some time. When I hit the name Damon, I put it to my ear. The kid tried desperatly to set his hand free, but I was not phased.

"What is it, Matt?" I heard from the phone.

"I'm affraid he is tied up at the moment, Damon Salvatore," I smirked. Matt started to yell something at the phone, but I twisted his arm slightly, making him cry out.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, and I could tell that he was trying to hide his worry with annoyance.

I grinned. "Why, I want the boy. He smells delicious. I've heard from the grapevine that the famous now-turned dappleganger has tasted him, and I would have the honors of feeding from the same human as her."

"If you hurt him-" I heard from the phone with my extra hearing, a female this time, but she was cut off by Damon. "Do want you want. You won't hurt him, not with us on your tail," he said confidently. Even cocky.

But I was Lee Brown. No one lived to tell the tales of me, because I either compelled them or they soon went missing. Plus, I had Niklaus Mikaelson on my side, though I heard he was on their side as well. This was going to be a small challenge, if it was a challenge at all.

"Then follow the bread crumbs, vampires of Mystic Falls. You might regret that you did when you find the end of the trail." With that, I hung up and tossed the phone into the closest bushes, probably breaking it on the way. Dragging the boy along with me, we left to set up the next part of the plan.

I brought Matt to a remote cabin in the middle of the woods but also treeless for a a few hundred yards. A vampire wouldn't be able to run from the cabin to the woods without a daylight ring, or they'd catch up in flames.

The cabin had two rooms, large and barren, floor to cieling windows to light every inch of the room with the acception of a corner. There was a wooden chair in the back room where Matt was tied to, a long table in the corner filled with vervain and wooden stakes for my pleasure.

After removing all the vervain from Matts body, I compelled him to go to sleep so when the vampires came, they'd try to carry him. Then I stood motionless in the corner until dark.

When they finally came through the door, I surprised them and stabbed them all four of them in the stomach. Damon tried to fight back with an angry groan, but I had more experience and snapped his neck. The doppelganger screamed from the floor, and she was next. After her was Stefan.

I kneeled down at the last one, the one I could definetly not kill. Caroline. She didn't try to fight back, just looked up at me, her eyes slightly watering. I touched her face with a small smile. "You _are_ beautiful, darling."

She flinched from my touch, her face scrunching up in disgust, making me frown. At the moment she did not seem like the girl I was told about. My friend described her as kind, determined, loving and protective. Where was that girl that stole Niks heart?

With a flash of anger I twisted her neck to the side and back. I had to protect Nik. Could I kill her and say it was an accident? No, he would discover every ruse I tried. The only solution was to have another talk with him.

After shoving daggers into all their arms, pinning them to the floor, I drenched their shirts with vervain; they would be too weak to do any harm. Then I plucked each of their daylight rings, having a mini collection in my pocket.

My job was done. I barely participated, but it was fun while it lasted.


	5. Introductions Finished

**I apologize for not updating the past few days, I blame it on my laziness. I also apologize for any misspellings throughout the whole story; the program I use does not auto correct, but at least it gets the job done.  
This chapter and the last was to just have the actual characters in the story, but it is mostly all about Lee. The last few paragraphs are significant, though.**

* * *

The vampires woke up a little after dawn, when the sun started to burn their skin. I was far enough from the small house that I had to strain to hear them. With a satisfied grin I listened to how they all shrieked and pulled themselves from the floor.

"Where are our rings?" I think it was Caroline who asked.

"That guy is really starting to piss me off!" Someone else growled through their teeth, making it impossible for me to tell who hissed it.

Then they continued to develop a plan, and after a futile attempt to run outside, the younger brother pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone.

I bounced on the tip of my toes, eagerly waiting to see who they would beg for help. I was shocked to learn it was Nik, for it was definetly his voice over the phone. I grew angry when I heard the Salvatore speak to him with such ease. At the moment, they could call each other friends, enough so that they would call him for help.

I laughed at them. I would never get myself into so much trouble that I would call someone who I didn't fully trust. Of course, I trusted Nik, and he trusted me enough that I could call him that.

Nik showed up a while later, pausing by my side. I immediatly brightened at the sight of my friend.

"Stefan called," he told me, a slight grin on his face. "It seems he's in a bit of trouble, mate."

I waved him towards the cabin. "They called the almighty original hybrid for help against a meer vampire," I laughed.

His grin widened before he shot off to the small house. I leaned closer, tensed, waiting.

Nik stepped into the house and turned the corner to face the vampires. They sighed, but I swore I could see the suspicion on their faces. I imagned them glaring at each other, making me shift. Say something.

"He could have killed your precious doppelganger," Damon growled.

"He would not have," I heard Nik say.

"He almost did. You should take care of him before he spoils your plans."

"Again, he could never _spoil_ my plans."

"And what makes you so sure?" One of the girls asked.

There was a pause, and I heard Nik move slightly. His voice was a tiny bit louder, as if he had turned his head. "Lee."

That was my cue. I was in the cabin and to the left of Nik, further back, in a second. He smiled at them as he saw me, a grin on my face. "Lee, I want to formally introduce you to my enemies at the moment, save for my sister, of course."

They all stared wide-eyed at Nik and I.

With a grin still on his face, he put his hands behind his back and glanced at me before speaking to the others. "I'm affraid we have to go now. Lee, would you care to give them back their rings?"

I shifted my feet, a frown replacing my face. I hated how much Nik cared for these flakes. He wasn't usually this nice to me. I pulled the first ring my hand touched out and stepped toward them.

The doppelganger inched closer to meet me, hesitantly taking her jewelry. She met my gaze suspiciously, yet I could smell her thanks.

Next were the brothers, first Stefan. He never took his eyes off Nik as he slid the sapphire onto his finger and stepped out of the shadows. Then Damon snatched his out of my hands, going to Elena. And lastly was Caroline. When I pulled the piece out, I handed it to Nik and stepped behind him. The two stared at eachother as she accepted her daylight ring, then the four of them grabbed their friend and left.

Nik looked troubled as we headed back to his mansion. As I sat in the kitchen and got a drink, he started to pace, and every few minutes look up at me watching him.

"What's troubling you, Nik?"

He grimaced, pausing in his stride. "I've noticed something different in you, my friend."

I felt my face open in shock. "What?" How could I- Lee Brown- be acting differently? I was pretty sure that nothing had changed. And if something had, wouldn't I be the first to notice it?

He shook his head, continuing to walk back and forth. I watched him more closely.

He stopped this time and faced me, his hands behind his back. "I confess I have hidden something from you."

I stood, pushing my drink aside. I was ready for anything, partly excited; Nik kept things from me most of the time, unless he needed to get it off his chest. I assumed that was what was happening now. He never talked of the time before I met him, but I hope for anything.

What he said shocked me, however. Something like that should not be kept hidden, even if it did save my life.

* * *

**I promise, the chapter is suppose to end like this. It is significant, as I have said, and it is suppose to end abruptly because the next chapter is going to be a long one. It will also explain the last part of the summary. I hope to have it up in a few days.**


	6. Filling in the Blanks

**To Sayomi-hime. Without you, I wouldn't have written past the third chapter. This one's for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"It was a horrible time, I was told, but she loved you."

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. "Are you talking about my mother?" How had he found out about that? How could he even bring that up?

He smiled sadly, and I thought he was going to pity me. "No, but you'll have to tell me about that one day." He knew I wouldn't. "This thing I've noticed was when I was pouring my heart out- as Americans say it now a days. You were jealous."

I shook my head slowly. "You know I've always been jealous of you, Nik. You're an Original, a hybrid, the strongest being alive."

He smiled. "Don't flatter me, mate."

I stopped, waiting for him to speak.

He looked down at the ground. "When I talked of Caroline, I noticed the jealousy in your eyes. It doesn't surprise me that you want someone to care for. Most people do."

"I don't-" "You won't lie to me, Lee," he said, cutting me off as he took a step closer to me, his face inches away from mine. "You can't. You never have. So why start now?"

I shrugged, and he continued. "You deserve someone that loves you. You did have someone, and I took her away from you."

He saw that I was squirming, bouncing with confusion and anticipation, so he got on with it. He stared into my eyes, making sure I was looking back. Throwing so much power and lacing his words with as much authority as he could, he commanded, "_You will remember everything_."

It felt as if my whole body was vibrating, his voice echoing throughout my veins, tearing down every wall. I felt myself open, with only a thin thread holding everything back. "_You will _remember everything," he repeated, and the wall broke.

So many memories flooded into my head, all five senses overwhelming me, taking control of my head. It was painful, and I felt myself fall to my knees, knowing my eyes were never taken away from Niks. It played back like a movie in fast forward.

* * *

_I was in London, doing a job for Nik. He hadn't been around in a while, and I had found some new information. There was a human in a nearby town asking about Niklaus, and I intended to stop him from getting any closer._

_I attacked him at night, hoping I could get it done quickly and unseen. What I didn't expect was that he could fight back. He threw me against a near brick wall, and with all the force behind the shove, I almost broke the whole building. We fought for a while, and I realized that he was not trying his hardest because he was already weakened. _No Mercy_, I told myself, and went in for the final blow._

_Just as I stabbed the man in the chest with a knife he had on him, I heard a shout from behind me, a long, drawn out, "No!" The man was alive for a few seconds after his chest was cut open, and I saw that he died grinning like a mad man. After I threw the knife away, I spun around to see who had yelled._

_She was young, looking about seventeen or eighteen in human years. Her hair was a dark, rich red, her skin pale, her faceround but defined. She was very beautiful, even with her face scrunched up worry and shock._

_"Do you know what he is?" She asked me, appearing in front of me in seconds. I could tell she was a vampire then, obviously. When she saw that I made no movement to reply, she gave me the answer. "That was a hunter."_

_My face paled. No wonder why he was such a challenge. It also made sense as to why he was hunting Nik. I had just saved him from a long torture, but now I would have to take the toll._

_"I had been following him for awhile now, but you just wruined my plans. Are you willing to die?"_

_What kind of question was that? "Of course not," I stated. "But I can handle this curse. Nik will help me."_

_She kept fussing about how I ruined her plans, and I zoned out while she did. The way she talked interested me. She aso knew more about hunters than any regular vampire should know. I reluctantly followed her, Where? I couldn't remember, but it was in some kind of basement. She said that she would watch over me until Nik came._

_I was so mesmerized by her that I didn't complain, nor did I refuse._

_The walls were made of stone but were uneven and chipped that it looked like someone made the room by wacking at it with a pick axe until it was big enough. On one wall there was an iron gate for a door, and the red head swung a chain around the handle and threw a lock on it._

_"I'm Danielle," she said suddenly after staring at me for moment._

_"Lee," I blurted out after I realized that she had spoken._

_She nodded, going to her large pack she had brought with her and shuffling through it. She then pulled out a gun and ammunition, loading it and stuffing it in her pocket, most of it sticking out._

_"What's that for?" I had asked her._

_She smiled slightly, her green eyes glowing. "When you decide to go all crazy and attack me, I'll be ready."_

_"How do you know if I will attack you?"_

_She shrugged. "It happened last time, but this time I'm prepared."_

_Last time meant that she had either watched someone go through the curse or she had gone through it herself. Which one, I didn't that either know._

_With her standing by the gate, watching me closely, I soon grew bored. Shortly after that I fell asleep._

_The next morning I was woken up to searing pain in my stomach. I fell off the stone block/thing I was using for a makeshift bed, clutching at my belly area. It felt as if someone had weaved a knife inside of me and was swinging it around and playing with it. Through it, I noticed that Danielle had jumped from where she had sat and was in defensive mode, pointing the gun at me. She glared at me from there, waiting to see what would happen._

_What happened was the pain spread from my stomach to my chest as well. Along with a knife, a white iron hot blade had joined in the fun. My insides felt as if they were on fire, and I screamed and shouted through all the pain. It spread even more, to my arms and the rest of my body. The pain was unbearable. Nothing could ever hurt as much as this, and I had no way of stopping it. It hurt so much that I couldn't move._

_I lay on my back, frozen in the pain, staring at the rock ceiling. I didn't even know when Danielle had moved to sit next to me. She gazed down at me, the pain of having to watch written all over her face as she knew was helpless. The fire soon turned to ice, which hurt just as much, but in all different ways. I had no idea how long I writhered in the torture, but eventually I passed out or fell asleep._

_The next day, I did not move from my spot on the ground, mostly because I couldn't. I was still hurting from the day before, and Danielle had put few blankets underneath me so I was comfortable while I slept. I looked around for her and found her at her spot by the door, staring at the wall, playing with something in her hand. "What was that?" I asked her._

_She jumped up and came to my side, kneeling next to me. "I'm not sure," she told me, placing her palm on my forehead. "You tell me."_

_I briefly closed my eyes, mentally flinching. "There was a lot of pain. Too much to bear. I have no idea where it came from."_

_She looked away, processing. "Could it be the hunter?" She shrugged, uncertain._

_I didn't know how much time passed by, because we were underground and there were no windows, but eventually I fell asleep again, this time Danielle at my side. The next day, I was able to sit up by myself without breaking a sweat. We rarely spoke to eachother, and it was only to ask simple questions. She provided a small vial of human blood, which I gulped hungrily. explaining that she was only giving me so little a day so that I couldn't over power her if I got crazed by the curse._

_Sometime later, as I was drawing in some dirt with my finger, I heard it snap, pain stinging up my arm. At first I thought I hit the ground too hard, but a second later, I felt more cracking throughout my hand. This time, the pain was slow to come. A bone would break or my muscles would twitch and bend, and the pain slowly crawled under my skin, building up gradually and releasing every minute or so. It hurt just as much as the day before, if not worse._

_As I growled at the ceiling, trying not to cry out in Danielles face, a wave of pain passing over me, I heard a mans laughing. I looked around, trying to focus on the objects around me. Finally, I saw a shadowy figure in the corner. As if on cue, the pain subsided, and I saw the hunter._

_"You!" I shouted, immediatly trying to get up and attack him, but I failed, because the pain returned._

_"What is it?" Danielle asked, lightly touching my arm. I snarled at the contact, and she gripped her gun tighter, making me frown. I looked back at him, saw him grinning, then cried out as another wave hit me. "The hunter. It's him. _He's_ doing this to me."_

_"You see him?" I nodded, but there was nothing she could do, and we both new it._

_Weeks felt like a day, and months only a week. The hunter came once a day, torturing me a different way each time. Once it was all verbal, him talking and insulting me, but I was too weak to do anything. I knew he wasn't actually leaving marks on me, but mentally he was. He said that since I killed him, he should do the same._

_Danielle was by my side the whole time. She left a few times to get supplies, but was always there when the hunter was attacking me. She did the best she could, talking to me to try and distract me from him, stroking my hair, or just saying soothing words. It helped a little, knowing I wasn't alone. But where was Nik?_

_I didn't know how long it was, to me it felt like a few weeks, but one day, I just found myself crying, and she let me rest my head in her lap as she stroked my hair, which I soon grew to like._

_Then the hunter came and ruined my day. While he twisted my insides, he started talking. "It seems to me that you're starting to like this girlie. She is rather pretty, but young. Inexperienced. You, on the other hand, have killed people, far too many to count. You deserve to die, Lee, and you know it."_

_Yes, I did. If I had never become a vampire, I reckon the world would have been better off, especially London._

_Days and days, blackness, pain, sorrow, regret, guilt and the soft touch of a woman. When I was resting throughtout the day, we would talk, very little, but it was nice. She sometimes held my hand when I could bear it alone, and other times I curled up in a ball or thrashed around on the ground._

_I never thought that I would grow to feel something for her. How could she ever like me? I was the idiot who had killed a hunter. I would be like this for the rest of my life._

_And no matter how many times I asked her to kill me, she never did. I almost tried myself, but she never let me get up long enough to reach for her bag. Some days I would beg, and it felt like I was doing it for weeks. But she would just shake her head and start talking about something from her past, which I never listened to._

_The next few years of my life were like this. Once a day Danielle would give me some blood when I woke up, then I would either lay there or sit up, the hunter would come and watch his work, Danielle would sit by my side and watch over me, then I would cry or beg her to kill me, then we would talk, and the process would start over again._

_Sometimes I found myself telling her of how I would have spent my life as a human. I didn't dream of traveling or having a family, but instead getting lost in the mountains, build my own house, hunt game for food, and be secluded from the world. It sounded lonely out loud, but it's how I would have lived. Then Nik found me and gave me a new option. Now, I had no idea how I would spend my life if Nik wasn't in it, and Danielle was. Would I be in this position forever?_

_Nik didn't come looking for me when I didn't check in. I soon forgot that he existed. All I had now was Danielle. Her glowing green eyes that were full of determination, her mud splattered freckles, her laugh, when I said something worth giggling over._

_I found it was eleven years before Nik started killing everyone he needed to find me. He must have been desperate, but he killed everyone that wouldn't cooperate and those that stood in his way. He came just after I had an attack, and the hunter was still there. He stood when Nik came in, shocked I think._

_Nik came straight to me, kneeling at my side, staring at my sweat filled face, my breathing heavy. A weak smile creeped up my face. "Nik," I whispered, but he shooshed me. "It's alright, my friend. I'll take care of this hunter."_

_"How?" I asked weakly, my eyes losing their focus so all I could see were blurry outlines. He looked up at Danielle, but I didn't see what expressions were passed between them. Then Nik lightly slapped my face, turning my head to look at him. He slowly came into focus, and when he was sure I was looking, he compelled me to forget. It took a few tries, but he finally got it, and Danielle kept doubting it. She seemed worried._

_Then Nik thanked her for taking care of me, glaring at her when she started protesting, but I was too weak to listen. I could have sworn she said something along the lines of "you can't take him from me."_

* * *

_Later, maybe fifty years ago, Nik also erased the time when Danielle visited. When she came, she wanted to see me, but I had no memory of her, so ignored her and stood guard behind Nik. She almost cried while she screamed at him, saying how it was cruel to do such a thing to someone. I glared at her, confused as to how this woman could come and insult my friend that way. But Nik held me back, telling me that she was right._

_Then she stepped towards me, pleading with her eyes. "Don't you remember me, Lee? I was with you the whole time. He did nothing for you, just left you to rot." She touched my arm, making flinch away from her. I pulled my lips back in a silent hiss._

_A tear fell down her cheek, then she left so Nik could wipe my mind yet again of her._

* * *

I gasped for air, staring at the ceiling. Nik was standing a ways away, his hand over his face. When I felt I was ready, I stood and faced him. He faced me too, ready for me to yell at him. "How could you keep that from me?"

He sighed. "It was the only way to rid you of further torture. If I hadn't, you would still be in his dungeon."

I shook my head. "You're guilty, aren't you? You said so yourself, I was jealous, so you figured you could make me happy again by showing me _her_? How could you?"

He growled. "I did it to protect you. You deserve her, Lee. I want you to be happy."

I grimaced, turning away from him. I couldn't be happy with her. She watched as I was tortured, saw me cry and beg her to kill me. It would be humiliating to encounter her after I had forgotten that she even existed. Plus, there was no possible way that she could have thought about me the whole time we have been apart, almost a hundred years. She would be moved on by now.

"It does not matter if you wish to find her or not. She is already in Mystic Falls, most likely on her way here."

I gaped at him. "Is that why you did it? You _are_ guilty. You knew she was coming, and you did this to me, so that maybe I would forgive you."

He started to snarl a reply at me, but I was too furious. Finally, after two centuries, I realized what he was. "I use to think it did, but the world doesn't revolve around you, _Niklaus_."

Suddenly, we felt another presence on his property, and we both froze, glaring at each other. Then, both in agreement, we flashed outside and encountered the intruder.

Nik wasn't kidding when he said that she would be coming. Danielle stood at the bottom of the steps, her red hair as glossy as when I first met her. I was still glaring, angry at Nik, when she met my gaze, hers full of hurt. She only held me for a second before she turned to Nik. She probably still thought that I didn't remember her, and was holding in her feelings. "I've come to collect my debt."

Nik chuckled, putting his hands behind his back. "I owe you nothing, sweetheart."

She glared at him. "Do you know how long I've suffered?"

Before she could continue, Nik spoke. "Everyone loses a love in their life once or twice. You'll get over it soon enough, love."

Again she glared, and I felt like ripping his throat out. I couldn't stand it anymore. All of my pain and guilt went into the word it came out as a whimper. "Danielle."

Her head snapped to look at me, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm... very grateful for what you did for me. If you hadn't been there," I looked at the ground, "I would surely be dead."

She took a step towards me, then glared at Nik yet again. "How could you let him remember what the hunter did to him?"

"The hunters curse-" I flinched at that, recent memories of the torture filling my mind- "no longer affects him."

"Do you know what he's been through? No one should have to hold that in their mind!"

Nik looked down in sadness. "I know of it." She didn't know that he, too, has gone through the hunters curse.

I lightly touched her hand, drawing her attention back to me. "Danielle. I'm so sorry." I glanced at my friend, then turned and walked down the path, bringing her with me. When we were out of sight and hear shot from Nik, I spilled my heart out. "No one has been so kind to me. You're the first person I've been happy to know since over two centuries. Those eleven years... I felt something. Without the memory of you, I was as much a monster as Nik. I killed people, before and after you, but I didn't know you then. You've changed me, and I don't know how I could thank you anymore."

She smiled sadly. "Oh, Lee. Do I really know you?"

I nodded. "That was the real me. When I was with you. I promise."

A tear ran down her cheek as she put her hands on my chest, leaning closer. "Do you know the real me?"

I nodded again. "You're the type of person that dosen't give up. You feel sympathetic to the weak, but not too sympathetic." I smiled, remembering her holding that ridiculous gun. "If you had the chance, you would change the world. Right now, you could change one persons world if you could." I paused, placing my hands on her cheeks. "Change mine," I whispered. I begged, really.

She nodded, closing the distance between us. Our lips met, and our eyes closed. We rested our foreheads together, enjoying each others embraces, and I was content.

* * *

**Danielle is his love, if you didn't catch that. Hope the chapter wasn't too disappointing to all you non-reviewers. =)**

**There is only going to be one or two chapters left, so be prepared. Next chapter in a few days.**


	7. Life After Love

**This is the last chapter. It may not be a good ending, but at least Lee is happy.**

* * *

Danielle left, saying she had to gather her thoughts and that she'd be back later. When I confronted Nik, he looked upset. I stood in the doorway of the living room as he faced the lit fireplace. Dark was coming.

"I'm sorry, Lee."

I was so shocked that I had nothing to say. He didn't usually apologize to me. From what I heard he didn't apologize to anyone except maybe his family.

"In order to heal you from the curse, I had to rid your memory of her."

"I understand." I really did. I approached him and sat on the other end of the couch. "And I'm glad you allowed me to see her again, but I'm not sure what to do anymore."

He chuckled, staring into the fire. "I suppose this is what I sound like when I'm ranting?"

I half smiled. "Sometimes." This was the Nik I knew, and no matter what was going to happen, this is how I'd remember him. Mostly.

There was a knock at the door, and neither of us moved to answer it right away. Instead, Nik straightened, turning his head slightly. When another knock came, we both stood, and I stayed behind. When he opened the door, I was shocked to see that it was Caroline, and I think Nik was as well.

"It's a pleasure to see you here, love, as always," Nik said, hiding his shock with mock. I was sure I was one of the only ones on the planet who could see the truth in him.

She looked from Nik to me, curiousness in her eyes. Then she turned back to Nik. "Did you do this just to catch us off guard or something? Do you know how much all of us have been through lately? Then you go and send _him_ after us-" At that she pointed at me like I wasn't even there. "-But for what? To have fun? Did you-"

Instead of taking it all in like one would expect, he grew angry and shouted back at her. "You killed both of my brothers! My mother! I cannot recall one day where the lot of you have been kind to me-"

I zoned out of the rest of his speech. It was full of anger and what not, and it seemed that the two of them have had this conversation before, or something similar to it. Before I knew it, he was telling her that I was sired to him and Danielle had returned. I pushed past the two of them to stand by her side. She glanced at the two of them, who had both stopped and turned to look at us. Then she looked up at me and asked, "What do we do now?"

I sighed, looking away. "I'm not sure."

Caroline's whispering made me look up at her. "If you want to prove that you're not the monster that everyone thinks you are, you'll let him go."

There was a long pause as Nik stared intently at the cement underneath him. I saw what was going through his mind. He was actually thinking about doing what she had told him. I stepped towards him, making him meet my gaze. "Nik, don't do this."

I swore I saw his eyes water up. He titled his head a little. "I have to, mate."

I wanted to tell him that it was alright, that he needed me gone so he could live his life. I would have thanked him for setting me free, so that I could, too. He wanted to prove to Caroline that he could change by taking so many risks. Now he was taking a big one, in her eyes, I suppose. I couldn't tell him that, though. I didn't want to leave him. Being his friend was the only thing I knew how to do in this world.

I felt small begging him not to, Nik towering over me. "Nik. Please."

Then he grabbed my chin, and I struggled against him. If I was going down, I'd go down fighting. With all my strength I shoved him, and he flew into his house, shattering something inside. Then I was flying off the steps into the grass with Nik on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head, not accepting defeat.

Somehow, he got to me. I'm not sure what he told me, but he threw so much power into his words, making it a complicated spell. When he finished, I was so out of it all I knew was that I had to leave this place. Some force made me stand and run as fast as I could.

It was towns away when my senses came back to me. I stopped and looked around, wondering where I was. Danielle was next to me, her eyes watering. Then some words came back to me. _Within a mile of eachother we'll feel it, and I'll leave. If I ever see you again, you will not be able to look into my eyes. You'll die before you do that. I'll miss you, Lee Brown, but I'll know you'll be happy again._

Tears ran down my cheeks, and I threw myself at Danielle. She was all I had now, and I wasn't sure if I could make it.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to sooth me, but the tears still fell. "I'm still here. I'll never leave you again."

* * *

I grew accustomed to living with Danielle. Her house was on the east coast, just out of reach of hurricanes, though there was a slight chance a big one could hit. It was a two bedroom, but it seemed small compared to the houses I had lived in before. Danielle was not the kind to let others suffer, but let them if they deserved it or wanted silence. I wanted to believe I deserved it, but I think she left me alone so that I was able to comprehend everything. I arose from the bed she had given me and approached her down stairs.

She was in the fully stocked kitchen, which I found odd. Vampires didn't eat human food, we ate humans. She was brewing a pot of tea, and turned to watch me as I leaned in the doorway. She waited for me to speak first.

I sighed, looking out the window over the sink. It was a beautiful view; her lawn, before it hit the beach, was full of flowers and nature all together (including happy animals) and the ocean behind that. The sun seemed to shine differently here, as if it was all a dream. Seeing it made me glad for a daylight ring.

Since I couldn't figure out what to tell her, I simply said the truth. "I guess I don't know you all that well."

She snorted, offering me a mug. "That I can relate to."

I accpeted it, smelling it curiously. After sipping it for a few awkward moments, I shrugged. "I've never been on a date before... but I can try." It came out more like a question.

She rose her eyebrows at me, a smirk crawling onto her face as she stepped closer. "If that's your way of asking me out on a date, you're going to have to do better."

I groaned, getting a laugh from her. It was true, I had never been on a date before, and I wanted hers to be special- if she let me. Instead of officially asking her, I went to her living room, where I found many romance movies. I decided that I had to expand my knowledge of how a date actually works.

We sat next to each other as we watched every love movie she had, but I was still not convinced I knew enough about dates. At night, after we ate dinner, I would go out and follow humans around, looking for ones on dates. Theirs turned out to be personal, not about eating the most expensive food or looking beautiful, but because they enjoyed each others company and how they spent time with one another. This led me to understanding that I had to know more about Danielle.

It was almost a year later before I was truly happy with Danielle, and another year after that when I asked her to marry me. Life was still complicated for me. Danielle helped me break the habit of compelling every human I spoke to so that we could be seen as normal people in the town. When she invited her friends over- all vampires and the one human girl from next door- I usually left or stayed in the corner, and they would all look at me doubtfully.

One summer, as I was telling her that I served in the revolution, she convinced me that we should go up north. We went to the cemetary where the humans had buried an empty casket, thinking I had died in the war. Danielle laughed at my stone. It was white, had my name, Lee Brown written on it- without my middle name- and the years I had lived- only eighteen in their eyes. Next to it, though, is what shocked me. It said Nicholas Michaels, and that he died at the age of twenty four.

At the same moment, I felt a sudden urge to turn around, and I did. Before I knew it, I was walking away. Danielle caught up with me, "I'm sorry, Lee. We shouldn't have come."

I struggled against the force, grinding my teeth in the process. I would explain to her later, I just had to get out of there.

I knew Niklaus was in the area, but I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about _him._ Danielle was my life now, and I wouldn't let him take that away from me again. If I couldn't have her, I would kill myself.

* * *

I never had to think of that again, though. Mine and Danielles new life was never interupted, except for the few natural things that happened in relationships. I snuggled closer to her that night, holding her to my chest as she slept. She was the angel that saved my life, literally and metaphorically, and I would forever be grateful.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that made this possible. You will hear no more from Lee Brown and Danielle, for that I am sorry. This story was basically meant to say that if Klaus didn't have someone to talk to, he would truly be a murder in every way without Lee. **

**But stay tuned, because my next story is a one-shot about Alaric and Jenna.**


End file.
